Music Is What Feeling Sounds Like
by YamiLava
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles inspired by different songs, based on the relationships of our favourite characters. Currently S/J B/R: more couples for the future.
1. Why Do I Keep Counting? SJ

**Disclaimer: **Oh come on! We all know if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there'd be faaaar more yaoi and no 10 episode long card games….

Based off a meme I saw where you put your iTunes on shuffle and have to write some drabble about your favourite couple for the duration of each song that comes up. However, I cheated and listened to the song a few times over to get a real feel for it and make it decent length. Maybe it'd even help if you listened to the song while you read each chapter? Who knows?!

I love the Killers (yes, even 'Sam's Town'); they really set the perfect scene (both physically and emotionally) in each of their songs, so I'm pretty glad this was the first one that came up.

**Why Do I Keep Counting? - The Killers**

Seto stared out of the window of the plane (first class, of course), head brimming with thought. It had been three hours since he'd left Jou at the airport as he boarded his flight, but he hadn't thought of anything else. It had been a difficult goodbye and he had reacted badly. The idea of having to be away from his lover for three weeks had been tearing him apart, so he handled his departure the only way he knew how: with icy coldness.

Why did he do it?! Why did he always have to act this way when the slightest hint of emotion comes his way?

He knew the answer to that, deep down. He was petrified. If he put himself out there, if he showed Jou his true self, if he showed Jou how much he really cared, he'd just be let down again and he'd end up looking like a fool… but no… it wasn't looking foolish that he really feared, it was having his heart broken.

He was just counting the days until Jou would realise what a complete fraud he really was. Everything in the media was just a ruse. On the surface, he may seem a strong, confident man, but it was all a lie. He had so many fears and insecurities. Oh God, what would Jou do when he found out…? Seto gripped his armrests, distressed by what may be the answer to this question… it was only a matter of time.

**Review?**


	2. Suspicious Minds SJ

The second song's a fairly self explanatory one.

**Suspicious Minds- Elvis Presley**

"For fucks sake! For the final time, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Jou screamed at his boyfriend, face red from the argument.

"DON'T LIE! I SAW HIM EYEING YOU UP BEFORE I LEFT!" Seto yelled while he undid his tie. They'd had this fight so many times: somebody would try to flirt, heck even just talk to Jou, Seto would see and flip his lid… The brunette didn't seem to realise the effect it had on Jou when he accused him. Everytime they had this fight, it felt like a part of the heart he'd given to his other half was being etched away.

"… why don't you trust me…?" Jou whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Two years…and you still… you still don't see it…" Seto was shocked. He'd never seen his puppy react like this to an argument; normally Jou would just yell until he was exhausted… then there was the makeup sex… But this was new… Seto frowned, stepping closer to the shorter man.

"See what?" Jou looked up at Seto, through eyes blurred with tears. He examined his lover, vulnerably.

"… I'd never lie to you. Seto, I love you SO much. You're my everything."

**Review?**


	3. Wake Me Up Before You GoGo SJ

Ha! I do have an awful lot of silly songs on my iTunes. Love this one, even though this one is pretty short too. And it's a chapter set BEFORE Seto and Jou got together. GOSH.

**Wake Me Up Before You Go Go- Wham!**

"Pfft! Maybe in your dreams, mutt!"

That'd been Seto Kaiba's answer when his rival Jou (who had looked rather hurt) had asked him if he was going to the new club that'd opened in Domino City's centre. And now Seto was stuck sitting at home, watching the news. Oh, no, not stuck. He'd chosen to do this. This was MUCH better than having to spend the evening surrounded by drunk, sweaty teenagers, all grinding on each other, trying to get into each other's pants.

Just as he thought that, his mind wandered to what Jou might be doing. He pictured the blonde, dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt, his entire body moving slowly to the pulsing music. A seductive arose on his face as he ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, eyes full of lust. He was just begging for someone to dance with him.

"… I'll get my coat."

**Review?**


	4. Still BR

Corr blimey! It's one that's about Ryou and Bakura instead of Jou and Seto! Have loved this song for years, since I saw her Glastonbury music festival 2000, I think it was. A bit of a sadder one, but I think it worked.

**Still- Macy Gray**

Ryou sat in the corner of his apartment, fingernails digging into his arm and eyes staring into space. Bakura would be home soon. He should leave. He'd seen all his friends' relationships… they were nothing like this. This was not normal. This was all wrong. So why wasn't he already gone?

He'd tried countless times. Packed his bags, sworn to never return. But the minute Bakura discovered, he knew just what to say to get him back on his knees, begging to take him back. Ryou hated himself, he was so weak.

Sure, Yami didn't go out and get high, leaving Yuugi by himself and Kaiba didn't hit Jou until his skin was raw and bruised. But they had no idea what it was like. To be so alone. The only time he felt alive was when Bakura was there, fucking him senseless.

Despite all the pain and fear, Ryou loved Bakura. Bakura loved him back… didn't he? He had to. Bakura never let any of the other people he brought home to fuck stay. Because he loved Ryou, right? Although he'd never told Ryou, he never lost hope that Bakura needed Ryou just as much as Ryou needed Bakura. So he'd stay. He'd always stay.

**Review?**


	5. The Magic Position SJ

And back to Jou and Seto! This song makes me SO happy every single time I hear it. Loved Patrick Wolf since I saw him at a local festival iiiiin…. 2004/5? He's a very talented musician. Wanted to write a bit of a happier chapter, so this song was perfect when it came up! :D

**The Magic Position- Patrick Wolf**

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't bring a briefcase to a picnic!" Jou teased, lying on the blanket that'd been laid out on the grass.

"Some of us have a company to run, pup." Seto looked smugly down at the blond who was cuddling him.

"Well then, with all that work, I suppose ya won't mind me helping…" Jou snatched the briefcase, leapt up and started to run across the field, grinning.

"HEY! I have important documents in there!" Seto yelled darting after him. Any onlooker would have been shocked to see the great Seto Kaiba reacting to such childish antics. But then again, they'd never seen him around his boyfriend.

Seto finally caught up with the shorter boy, grabbing him by the waist, beaming. That smile would be the end of Jou. He can hardly believe that a year ago, he would have been in hysterics about even the idea of Kaiba smiling. It even surprised Seto how happy he was now. But nobody had made him feel so relaxed before. There was just something about this boy. Jou turned around, hiding the briefcase behind his back.

"Hmm, so what you gonna do to get me to give it back?" Jou expression turned to a knowing smirk as his eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Before he knew it, Jou was pulled quickly into a deep kiss. He slowly closed his eyes, leaning into it. Seto's hands moved from Jou's hips to his perfect behind as his tongue teased at Jou's partially open mouth. In return, Jou moved his tongue to brush that of his lover's, slowly. His mind was so absorbed in the closeness and sensuality of the kiss that he completely forgot that he was holding something and dropped the briefcase behind him. The two continued for several minutes, enjoying the taste of each other until finally Seto broke the contact. Jou's eyes remained shut for a few extra seconds, holding onto the thought of the kiss, smiling.

"Think I'll let you help me work more often, puppy." Seto remarked as he picked up the forgotten briefcase.

**Review?**


	6. Wonderwall BR

Can't believe it's been so long since I updated! It's been so hectic that I literally have lost an entire year!

Anyway! Wonderwall was chucked out on random mode, so here it is! I actually listened to the Ryan Adams cover a fair few times while writing this too. This one may be a little tougher to find the song connection (at least until the end), but it's there. This form of relationship between Bakura and Ryou is actually a hazy version of a rather complicated world of the Yu-gi-oh characters that has been in development in my brain for a few years now! Though you don't see much of the details.

**Wonderwall- Oasis**

Ryou's breath hitched quietly as he felt the cold blade against his neck. He looked up into the eyes of his shaking yami. Ryou could feel the blood running down his face from the fresh slashes across his cheek. Some of it oozed down his neck and some stained his pale hair.

"Beg me not to do it." Bakura's voice was coarse. "Tell me I'm a monster. Tell me you can't even bear to look at me because I am EVIL." Ryou's expression shifted slightly, a degree of sadness now showing in his tired eyes.

"No." He whispered. The taller boy tightened his lips, his features becoming more strained. He lowered the knife and grabbed his hikari's shoulders roughly. Ryou winced as he was rammed in to the wall behind him. He shoved Ryou's head aside, exposing his now bloody neck. Lowering his head to it, his tongue traced the blood's path all the way to the cuts. He rammed his lips onto his light's, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth so the coppery taste was shared between them. Ryou gagged slightly and Bakura pulled away.

"TELL ME I'M SICK. TELL ME TO LEAVE!"

"No." Bakura shook uncontrollably, his expression contorting even further. Ryou's eyes started to sting from the tears building up as his yami snarled. Bakura brought the knife back up to Ryou's throat and violently used to it rip apart the smaller boy's shirt, scratching the skin beneath it at the same fingers undid the button and zipper of Ryou's jeans. The knife dropped as Bakura brought a hand to Ryou's throat, gripping it harshly. The other hand shuddered as it snaked its way beneath the heavy material of his jeans.

"Bakura...love." Ryou choked out. The yami's eyes shot up to meet the other boy's, full of desperation and he pulled his hands away. Ryou coughed loudly, bringing his own hands to nurse his bruised throat. He looked up at the other half of himself. He cautiously stepped forward. "...Bakura?"

No response.

He reached his hand out, lightly touching the other's hand. The contact caused Bakura to spring to life, hunching away from the gaze of Ryou.

"You are not a monster." Ryou breathed. "You may have been able to deceive everyone else, but not me. Never me. Not when I've shared your body... your mind. You can't push me away; I am not going anywhere." He put his hand on Bakura's shoulder, who turned round to face his light. Bakura hesitantly raised a hand and delicately traced up the scratch on his chest, finally touching the cuts on his cheek.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Save me."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, who leant into the warmth. It was always going to be a winding path to that perfect relationship for them, but maybe it was just being there for each other during the journey that counted.

**Review?**


End file.
